


3 Questions

by Annuhtruelove



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sibling Bonding, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annuhtruelove/pseuds/Annuhtruelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic and Robert get drunk together and she decided now is as good a time as any to get some answers about the affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Questions

As they polished off their third bottle of wine, Vic and Robert were sat on the floor of her front room. They were both laughing hysterically over something neither of them could remember. Robert felt light, he felt good, better than he can remember feeling in the last few months.  
  
He looked over at his little sister, her face flushed and her head thrown back in laughter. He couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. She had really become a strong, beautiful woman. She was making her own life, living on her own with her husband. This thought made him remember that he hadn't actually seen the lug all day.  
"Where's that husband of yours this evening?"  
  
Vic chuckled again, "In town with Aaron. Adam said they hadn't had a proper night out in a while. I swear sometimes it seems like those two are more married than we are!"  
  
Robert's smile and wonderful mood instantly drained from his body the moment Aaron's name was mentioned. As much as he said Aaron was nothing, as much as he tried to fool everyone into thinking he didn't love him, with this amount of alcohol coursing through his veins and only Vic as an audience it was much harder to pretend. He was looking down, finding a spot on the carpet particularly interesting, lost in his head when he felt a pillow connect with his head.  
  
"Oi! Earth to Robert!" He looked up and Vic was looking back expectantly, waiting for an answer to a question he clearly hadn't heard her ask.  
  
Vic let out a sigh and stood up wobbly to open a fresh bottle. She felt that they would need it for the conversation that she intended to start. After they both had full glasses she decided to bite the bullet and just say it, "So...Aaron."  
  
Robert audibly groaned and tried to stand only to have Vic roughly grab his shoulder and shove him back down. "No, no Vic I'm not talking about this."  
  
"Oh come on! You haven't told anyone anything! You don't have to talk about feelings or anything, unless you want! I want the fun stuff! Come on Robert! Give me something...please!" She whined. She also proceeded to continuously poke her brother in the arm while she waited for a response.  
  
As she was still met by silence she continued, "You know I slept with Aaron myself."  
This got Robert's attention, "You what?"  
  
"Just what I said. When were teenagers, took his virginity and all." She spoke with a proud look on her face.  
  
Robert didn't know what to do with this information. How had Aaron never mentioned this? He felt something burning inside of him that he refused to acknowledge as jealousy. He wasn't jealous that his little sister got to be that person for Aaron. That she was the first to ever see him that vulnerable, that exposed. His skin wasn't crawling with the fact that she has had her hands on Aaron's body, that she also knew how he looked when he was being pleasured, the sweet sounds he made when he came.  
  
But, she couldn't possibly know Aaron the way he did. She didn't know how good Aaron looked on his knees, with his blue eyes shining back up at him as he sucked down his length. She didn't get to feel his strong, hairy things wrapped so tightly around him as he was being pounded into. She certainly didn't get to hear the way he whispered Robert's name, how he begged him to fuck him harder. His spirits lifted knowing that even in all the shit and tragedy, he and Aaron always had mind blowing sex. What Aaron and Vic had couldn't possibly begin to compare.  
  
Before Robert knew it, his cockiness got the better of him and he smiled as he blurted, "Yeah well, you got the fumbling virgin, I got the gay sex god."  
  
Vic sat with her mouth agape, clearly she had not expected that to come out of Robert's mouth. He felt satisfied with himself at her reaction but then soon regretted it since he knew a hundred questions were sure to follow. He watched Vic open and close her mouth, clearly trying to work out what she wanted to say. He rolled his eyes and drained his glass of wine before pouring another.  
  
"Alright Vic, you get three questions. I'll answer them honestly, but then we aren't ever discussing this again, alright?"  
Vic nodded and sat up straighter, excited and already knowing her first question, "Alright. So who, I mean.. who was the.. which one of you..?" She trailed off realizing that it was slightly awkward to figure out how to ask.  
  
Robert knew what she meant without her continuing. Of course the first question everyone had was who was the top and who was the bottom. Especially with Aaron being so tough and, to the knowledge of the rest of the world until recently Robert was straight. "Me, I was usually the one in charge."  
  
Vic looked back slyly, "Usually...?"  
  
"Watch it you, that's another question!" Robert laughed.  
  
She playfully pushed his shoulder "It's not! It's still part of the first! Come on then."  
  
Robert groaned and his cheeks flushed a bright red as he muttered, "Fine, I let him take control a few times." A few times, that was the biggest understatement of the century. Robert had lost count of how many times he let Aaron top him. He loved it, lived for it. Of course he could never get enough of being buried deep inside of Aaron, feel the warm tightness engulfing his cock. But, for someone like Robert who never relinquished control if he could help it, it was almost therapeutic to let Aaron lay him on his back with his legs over the mechanics shoulders, or to be have Aaron wrapped around him, his chest to his back, fucking him furiously while he was on all fours. Giving himself completely to Aaron was something he had literally never experienced before so it gave him more of a thrill than he would ever admit.  
  
Vic looked all to pleased with this news, but is seemed to lead her into her next question. "So, are you gay?"  
  
"Ahh the age old question. I should of seen that one coming yeah?" Robert murmered slightly annoyed.  
  
Vic looked at him with a look that said of course you should have. It's what everyone wants to know. No one understands when he denies, it when he says it was just a mistake. Robert was ready with his default answer, but Vic stopped him before he could open his mouth.  
  
"Look Rob, just be honest with me. I'm your sister, I love you no matter what. Even if you are a right muppet."  
  
It was Robert's turn to give his sister a playful shove. They both began laughing loud enough that they didn't hear the front door open and close.  
  
Adam and Aaron had just returned from their night out, in quite the state no less. Aaron supported his larger friend who was nearly passing out right in the doorway, and closed the door as quietly as possible. Aaron was just trying to make sure he got Adam home in one piece so he didn't have to hear about it later from Vic. He sat Adam down at the table and poured him a glass of water when he heard laughter coming from the other room. He was just going to walk into the room and see what the ruckus was when he heard a very familiar yet slightly slurred voice that made him stop in his tracks,  
  
"Vic, I don't know what to say here. I mean no, I don't think I'm gay...I don't know. I love women, I love looking at them, and being with them," He sighed and paused before continuing. "Look, Aaron wasn't the first bloke I've been with okay. But, with the others it was only once. I didn't even bother to learn their names. It was more about proving to myself that I can do anything, and anyone than about sex even. But, Aaron...he's, he's different."  
  
Aaron felt a range of emotion course through him the second he heard Robert mention his name. He was outraged that Robert was talking about him to Vic, he was saddened by the defeated tone in the older man's voice, but he was also very intrigued. He knew Robert didn't share anything about their relationship with his family. The same way he himself always found ways to avoid Adam's questions and pokes.  
  
He looked back and saw that Adam had fallen asleep at the table. He'd deal with that later, for now he had to keep listening. He felt as if he was glued to his spot. Even though Aaron tried to make himself hate his ex-lover completely, it was sometimes not so easy. He needed to know what Robert would tell Vic. He let out a silent breath he hadn't realized he was holding and leaned in to hear more.  
  
"I wanted Aaron from the moment I saw him. He seemed like a challenge. I had to win, I had to have him. I pursued him and thought he could be just like the others. That I would forget about it immediately. But after the first time..." He trailed off and his voice took on a tone of pain and regret, "It was like an itch that i couldn't scratch, being with him was like a sip of water after weeks in the desert. I craved him like my favorite food. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the feeling of his skin under my hands out of my head."  
  
Robert couldn't shut himself up now, It was like he had set the prisoner that was locked in his head and heart free. He had to continue, "But, I knew I was really in trouble when it wasn't just his body I needed. I needed to see him smile, to see his eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughed. I wanted to be the reason for that. Chrissie was right, I couldn't get enough. I had to keep going back for more."  
  
Aaron already felt the sting of tears in his eyes at Robert's confession. He knew he should leave. He should spare himself any more heartbreak. But hearing Robert basically confess his love for him to Vic was messing with his head. He still couldn't move.  
  
Robert paused his rambling and looked up at Vic, her expression that of sympathy and worry. He shook his head with a chuckle, he is the last person anyone should feel sorry for.  
  
"You know, I loved being the only one to really know him. The only one who got to see both Aaron's. The strong, tough, sometimes scary Aaron that doesn't take anyone's shit and the softer, romantic, sometimes needy Aaron that longed for affection and loved getting it, but who also doesn't take shit from anyone."  
  
Vic nodded. Even with Robert opening up so much she was nervous to continue but in the end decided to go for it,"Last question," she whispered softly.  
  
Robert shook his head in disbelief and chuckled, hadn't Vic just gotten all she could have ever needed to hear.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Aaron held his breath as all he heard was silence. After a few moments passed, Aaron had decided to just get out of there when he heard a choked sob from the other room.  
  
Robert couldn't help it, he let out a sob and felt the warm tears raining down his face. Vic enveloped him in her arms as he cried. It was almost inaudible but Robert muttered, "I love him. I love him so much Vic, and I've lost him. For good this time."  
  
Aaron was also fighting back sobs at this point, his fist pushed tightly to his mouth to keep silent. He looked up and breathed deeply. He knew he would live to regret this, but before he his brain knew what his legs were up to he had walked into the front room to see Robert with his face buried in his sisters shoulder. He should turn back before they noticed him but, at hearing foot steps Robert's head instantly shot up.  
  
They both simply stared into the others eyes. Vic looking back and forth between the the two lovers, not wanting to interfere.  
  
After what seemed like hours Aaron finally spoke, "I love you too," and turned from the house with nothing else but the slam of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first Robron fic! I am totally obsessed with our boys! I haven't written anything in years so be gentle! Hope you liked it! : )


End file.
